


Fears, Fears, Fears

by lesbianfrog



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean’s Eight, ocean’s 8
Genre: BARELY LOU AND DEBBIE, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Only if you squint - Freeform, fears, okay listen i don’t really like lou and debbie because i FucKING love rose and daphne, still cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfrog/pseuds/lesbianfrog
Summary: like gaypoorly written because i sucki love daphne and rose someone please write 3772 fics on them thanks y’all





	Fears, Fears, Fears

**Author's Note:**

> so, fears huh? 
> 
>  
> 
> (this is really bad and sucks and it’s just badly written pls i’m just a poor gay)

Rose was the first to speak. 

“This is embarrassing but since all of you are apparently little pussies and can’t tell your worst fear, i’ll go first. Clowns,” 

An obvious shiver went down her spine as she spoke, “I was with my sister and of course the rascal chose to go to the circus, long story short, a clown came and offered me a balloon so of course I punched him and passed out.” 

All girls tried to hold in their giggles, Daphne just losing it and crying her eyes out in pure laughter. Constance’s eyes lit up in amusement, a grin forming as she whispered to Tammy, “Now I know who’s getting pranked tonighttt.” 

“Fuck off ya little shit. Who’s next?”

That shut all the girls up.

Lou, bless her brave soul, volunteered, “I hate singing in front of people, just something about it gives me the spook. Of course Debbie the nosy gal has heard.”

“But it’s good!!! Your voice it’s really good,” 

Nine Ball leaned into Daphne, “Of course Debbie gets to hear her sing.” 

 

Hours later, everyone called it a night. Nearly 2:50AM all of the criminals were tired and tipsy. Amita was the only was that was drunk, something about never being able to tell her fear sober. Fair.

Rose grabbed Daphne’s hand and led her into their bedroom to talk. 

“Surely you have a fear of something, Daph. Anything! Come on I won’t laugh like everyone else,” 

Daphne refused, her stubbornness showing. She sprawled across their bed getting comfortable.

“Fine. But don’t think that I won’t get it out of you, goodnight darling.” Rose kissed her forehead and cherry lips. 

“Yeah, right. Goodnight, love.”

In Daphne’s mind she contemplated telling her lover her darkest and deepest fear, as Rose began to snore lightly in her sleep, she let it slip. 

“I’m terrified shitless of losing you. I’m scared you won’t love me one day. I’m scared you won’t see a future with us like I do, even if it’s an average life, I’d never wish to not spend it with you. I want to create a family with you, but what if you dont feel the same? It’s... horrible, that’s my worst fear.” 

The words she spoke would be lost as she’d fall asleep, having nobody heard it, the words slipping into thin air and forgotten in the morning. As if they were never said. 

“I’d never wish it another way, we’ll have the perfect family.”

Daphne smiled the biggest she ever had, so much that her rosy cheeks hurt. Hugging her lover, they fell asleep in each others arms, determined to make their wishes come true.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what are you worst fears!! sorry this is bad i suck!!!


End file.
